Into the Deep Blue
by Nightborn Dreamer
Summary: For so long Sasuke had feared and hated the ocean, he had never expected to come to think of it as home.


Author's Note: Another older one-shot I never got around to posting here until now. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**Into the Deep Blue**

The sound of waves lapping over each other and onto the shore filled his ears. Long ago, the sound would have either angered him or filled him with fear, but now…now he felt strangely content.

He knew what he was doing, what he was there for, and it was almost as if the waves were greeting him. It was as if they were calling him down to come home. Like a mother's call.

Exhaling slowly, he couldn't help but feel as if he truly were connected to the water. It had been such a big part of his life. It had witnessed and made him feel so much. It made him cry, it made him calm, it watched as he suffered, and watched as he loved.

_I'm going home… _he thought as memories connected to the ocean played in his mind.

**~*NS*~**

For the longest time, Sasuke feared the ocean. It was an out of control force of nature that, no matter how hard man tried, just couldn't be beaten or tamed. It could flood them, crush them, suffocate them, and harbored monsters that should only exist in morbid fairy tales. It hid those monsters, while evil men rode its waves. People ventured out into the ocean and were never heard from again.

He still remembered the day pieces of his brother's ship came back to shore. His family knew what had happened, but he was so young. They simply told him, _"The ocean took him away." _His mind then created a warped image of the ocean.

He had no closure with the fate of his brother, no way of knowing. Was he dead or alive? Did the tide take him away, perhaps to another land? And if he was dead, was it quick or slow? How did he die? In what way did the deep, dark ocean end his life? Did it feed him to its monsters? Did it fill his lungs and steal his breath away? Did the waves crush his boat or was it some large beast?

Questions only the ocean knew the answers to, but the ocean always kept its secrets.

But the ocean could also be something beautiful. He had been shown that and it was a lesson he could never forget. It was a good thing it did always keep its secrets, because there was a secret Sasuke had that could never be let out. A secret between him and his other half.

They had met on the shore one day, after Sasuke had accepted the fact that the ocean wasn't giving his brother back. He was throwing stones into the water, as if trying to hurt it. He wished he could have. It took someone very precious from him and he was irrationally angry at the water. It had been some years after he had been told the ocean took him and Sasuke was a young teenager, fifteen years old. It took him a long time to accept the fact, but he couldn't deny it any longer. Along with the acceptance, however, came anger and hate.

If only the water was solid, was frozen over, he could break it. It would give him more satisfaction than just throwing things in it anyway.

"What are you doing?" came an amused voice from behind him.

"Hn."

"You look angry."

"Really? What gave that away?" Sasuke snapped sarcastically.

"Did something happen?" the boy asked with something akin to genuine concern. He felt the presence of the other walk up behind him until they were standing side by side, facing the water. "Are you mad because you crashed your boat or something?"

Sasuke snorted.

"Or maybe because you don't have one?"

"I don't _want_ one," Sasuke spat, turning to face the other boy, recognizing him, though he knew long ago who he was talking to by the sound of the other's voice. It was a small island they lived on after all. They had been friends up until Itachi, Sasuke's brother's, disappearance. After that, Sasuke had distanced himself from him and everyone else, spending his days going through the motions of living.

Slowly turning his head, the boy frowned at him.

"Really? When we were kids, I remember you wanting a boat of your own. We promised to sail together one day, remember?"

"That was a long time ago, Naruto."

_Naruto_… how nostalgic it was to speak that name again. He wasn't sure how he felt towards the boy, only that they were inseparable once upon a time. But that was then; he didn't know what now was.

"Is this about your brother?" Naruto asked softly. "Sasuke…it's been eight years."

Silence.

"Sasuke, come on. It's been a long time. Can't we just move on?"

Sasuke arched an eyebrow.

"We?"

"Yes. We. I miss you. I miss hanging out with you. I have to see you all the time, but I never feel like I can talk to you and I hate it!"

"What were the words you used, Naruto? It's been eight years. Perhaps I'm not the only one who needs to move on."

"That's different!"

"How?"

Naruto stepped between Sasuke and the ocean and grabbed his shoulders.

"Because we're both right here. You're still alive and so am I. I can still talk to you, touch you, and see you. You're right here in front of me, but you might as well be lost out to sea due to how far away you seem."

Sasuke felt a pang of guilt, but didn't let it slip beyond his stoic mask.

Naruto bowed his head, breaking eye contact, and his words became strained.

"I want my friend back. I miss him. I want to laugh with him again. Hell I even miss arguing with him!" Naruto's fingers dug into Sasuke's shoulders. "But he's so obsessed with his own anger and fear… The ocean took your brother away from you; don't let it take you away from me."

Sasuke didn't know what to say. He hadn't expected Naruto to still care so much after so much time had passed.

"Why…?" he whispered. "Why do you still care?"

"Because you were my first friend and I…I don't know. I just can't get you out of my head." _Or my heart_, went left unsaid, but Sasuke understood.

Neither of them knew what to say after that and the silence stretched on. Sighing, Naruto let his head fall on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Naruto?"

"What?" he felt Naruto mumble against his shoulder.

Slowly, Sasuke brought his hand up and placed it on Naruto's back.

"I missed you too."

**~*NS*~**

"You took Sakura on your boat with you," Sasuke, now seventeen years old, stated in an accusing tone as he took a seat next to Naruto on the edge of the cliff overseeing the ocean.

Naruto looked at him and blinked.

"Huh?"

"I remember, back when we were younger, you said you'd take _me_ on your boat."

"Do you want me to take you on my boat? I would have, if I'd known you still want to. But don't you still hate the ocean?"

Sasuke's fists clenched.

"Are you and Sakura dating?"

"Why?"

Sasuke looked away but Naruto's hand on his cheek brought him facing him again.

"Sakura's just a friend, but Sasuke…" Fingers gently held his chin and tilted his head back. "What are we?"

The relief mixed with nervousness.

What were they?

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean. What are we? Are we friends or… What do you want us to be, Sasuke?"

"I thought we were friends."

"Are you angry with me for bringing Sakura on my boat or…jealous, maybe?"

Sasuke tried to look away again, but Naruto wouldn't let him.

"Look at me Sasuke, please. I need to know."

"What about _you_?" Sasuke asked, turning it around.

"Me?"

"Yes. You."

Naruto didn't say anything at first, merely gazed into his own eyes. Sasuke wanted to shift in his seat but stayed still and waiting for an answer, though he wasn't sure he wanted to know. Naruto had never expressed an interest in other boys, but he had definitely noticed the bikini girl calendar on his wall.

Lost in his own thoughts, he didn't notice right away when Naruto started to lean in. But when something soft and chapped pressed against his mouth, he inhaled sharply and parted his lips.

"No one will accept this," Sasuke whispered against his lips. They lived on a small island that was conservative. A liberal would be a rare sight to behold, even more so than a white whale. No one would support them together. Sasuke sure as hell knew his parents wouldn't.

He also knew that Naruto was just as aware of this.

"I know. Who's to say they have to know?"

"You think we can keep it a secret?"

"Maybe we won't have to."

"They won't –"

Naruto pressed their lips together to stop him from continuing, kissing him long and deep enough to fog his thoughts.

"I mean we don't have to stay here. We can always leave."

"Naruto…"

"Or not. It's just a thought."

Sasuke didn't know what to say, so he just let his forehead rest on Naruto's shoulder.

"We're together now, right?" Naruto asked uncertainly.

"Secretly."

"I want to take you on my boat. Will you come with me?"

Looking into his hopeful blue eyes, Sasuke found himself saying, "Yes," before his mind could catch up.

Seeming pleased, Naruto kissed Sasuke's cheek before turning to the water, as if it held the solution.

**~*NS*~**

"Seasick?"

"Shouldn't it be oceansick?" Sasuke inquired in a rough voice before gagging again.

Naruto laughed.

It had taken awhile, but after a month Sasuke had finally went out on Naruto's boat with him as promised.

It was far from pleasant.

Sasuke's skin felt sweaty and the rocking of the boat made him nauseous. It was more the idea of falling over into the water that made him sick rather than the actual movement though. The fear was making his body tremble, no matter how hard he tried to stop it. The idea that he may never step foot on land again, that something could happen to them right there to end their lives, gripped him around the throat and made it hard to breathe normally.

"Sasuke, come here," Naruto said, holding out his hand which Sasuke grabbed. He pulled him up and into his arms, planting a kiss to his temple. Sasuke buried his face in the crook of his neck and kissed it, wrapping his own arms around his middle.

"Sasuke," Naruto whispered, pressing their cheeks together. "Look at it."

Sasuke was reluctant but Naruto was patient. The hand rubbing his back and the lips touching his temple soothed him, kept him calm and eased the fear. Gulping, he brought his head up and looked at the waves. They weren't crashing against anything, weren't destroying anything, they lapped gently. The sounds weren't violent, they were…rather soothing. He focused on them along with Naruto's breathing. They almost seemed to be in sync.

"Naruto," he whispered hoarsely.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

Sasuke said nothing.

"It's like the ocean has a soul of its own."

"It's not alive."

"Who's to say?"

"It has no heartbeat."

Naruto chuckled. "You rely too much on facts and ration. Can't you just sit back and let yourself feel without thinking too deeply for once?"

_Dobe, I'm doing that with you right now._

**~*NS*~**

Naruto lay a blanket down on the floor of the boat. He turned around and took Sasuke's hand, dragging him down on top of him.

They were eighteen now. They had been together for a year and had managed to keep it a secret.

Sasuke gazed down into his eyes before closing his own and connecting their lips. The kiss was deep and slow, as they seemed to pour all of their affection and feelings into it. Sasuke pressed his knee between Naruto's and wiggled his way between his legs to make the position more comfortable. He then went to kissing Naruto's neck, something both of them enjoyed.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn?"

"I love you."

Sasuke paused in kissing at his neck, bringing his head up to look at him.

"I want to be with you."

"Naruto…"

He fell back into his boyfriend's welcoming embrace and buried his face into his neck, inhaling his scent.

"I love you too."

**~*NS*~**

"You know, there is something I've seen more beautiful than the ocean," Naruto, now twenty one years old, stated as he sat on their boat – it was _their_ boat now. Naruto had sold his old one and, putting their money together, they bought a bigger boat to share.

It had become their escape from the small island and the small minded people who inhabited it.

Sasuke blinked. "Oh? What's that?"

"You."

Sasuke scoffed. "Age will take care of that."

"Only if you assume I speak only of your physical appearance, but Sasuke…" Naruto leaned closer and kissed his cheek before rubbing them together. "I'm talking about your soul."

Sasuke let Naruto wrap his arm around his shoulders and bring him closer. His free hand went to Sasuke's thigh and lifted his leg until it lay over his lap.

"My soul, huh?"

"Is it mine?"

Sasuke locked gazes with him, seeing all of the love and devotion in them, and answered in earnest.

"Yes."

"Is mine yours?"

Sasuke grabbed the collar of his shirt and yanked him closer, until their lips were almost touching.

"Yes. All mine."

"We belong together, and to each other," this time it wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Mmm."

"Do you remember when we were younger and I said we could leave the island?"

Sasuke's answer was hesitant this time. "…Yeah."

"The ocean can take us away. Away from here, to a world where we won't have to hide."

"How do you even know we can make it to that world?" Sasuke asked, looking out into the ocean which seemed endless. They could be half way across and a storm could hit.

"It's not a death trap. The ocean itself is a world of possibilities."

Naruto's voice sounded so dreamy and hopeful, Sasuke didn't know what to say. It seemed that no matter what he did say, Naruto wouldn't really hear it. His mind was already decided, all he was waiting on now was Sasuke, it seemed.

But Sasuke was unsure. Yet at the same time, he had come to feel so at home on and in the water.

Still, he said nothing, feeling torn between what he knew was safe and what he was willing to risk to get what he wanted.

**~*NS*~**

What neither of them had counted on was for life to change everything in a matter of seconds.

Life was just as unpredictable as the ocean and when put together, they could create something beautiful or destructive.

One day Naruto went out on his boat and never came back.

Pieces of his boat, however, did.

It was the same.

Sasuke's heart swelled inside of his chest and something got stuck in his throat and squeezed at his lungs.

It had happened again.

Another person he loved had been taken away from him by the ocean.

"Maybe he'll come back," the soft, sobbing voice of their mutual friend Sakura whispered next to him.

Once again, Sasuke dared to believe in that.

Maybe the ocean was feeling merciful. Maybe it wouldn't feed him to its monsters, fill his lungs or crush him.

Maybe it would bring him back home.

But the hope didn't sooth his heart, nor did it stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks.

**~*NS*~**

_The ocean continues to take from man. All you can do is hope it will give back what its stolen. _

Sasuke had given up hope long ago.

He wasn't coming back.

He was lost in the deep blue.

Just like his brother.

He _knew_ Naruto was gone from this world.

Questions swirled in his mind.

Why had he gone out on his own anyway? Why didn't he take Sasuke with him? At least then they could have… Sasuke shook his head.

There was no need to think that way.

He would never get any answers.

The ocean never shared its secrets.

Life had become unbearable. His family and some of his friends gave their sympathy, some even shared their tears with him, but they were questioning him now.

Where was he going in life?

When was he going to find a girl to settle down with?

The expectations and questions that he didn't know the answer to only added to his inner turmoil.

"_The ocean itself is a world of possibilities."_

Sasuke remembered Naruto saying that and so, at twenty three years old and exactly a year after Naruto disappeared, Sasuke stood at the cliff they sometimes went to, to hang out or kiss or just to get away from all the noise and people in the town.

The ocean was their escape and that was what Sasuke wanted…with Naruto.

To escape with him.

And that was how he got where he now was, feeling content for the first time in what felt like ages. Yet he could still remember the feel of Naruto's lips and skin as if he were right there with him, holding and kissing him.

Maybe his spirit was with him.

At least, that was what Sasuke chose to believe.

Closing his eyes, he remembered those sparkling blues that were even more dazzling than the ocean. He had never told Naruto that, but he thought it every time he gazed into them. They took his breath away and made his heart ache longingly.

His love, the other half of his soul, was lost in the deep blue.

His soul was there.

Sasuke would meet him there.

Opening his eyes, he looked down at the crashing waves and held out his arms…

And then he fell.

There were no goodbyes or regrets in his mind as he waited for his body to collide with the water. There was only a hello he was looking forward to, only hope that his love would be on the other side waiting for him as he came home…

Home.

That was what the ocean had become. Quick flashes of more memories invaded his mind. The time when he and Naruto went swimming at night, kissing in the water under the light of the pale moon. He remembered Naruto comparing Sasuke to the moon and the ocean at night.

"_Dark and mysterious and…pale."_

He remembered Naruto's laugh when he said the last part.

Another memory was when they went snorkeling and Sasuke got to see all of the beautiful creatures in the water. They weren't monsters. Not at all. That was the only thought he had as he ran his hand clad in chainmail along the top of a shark's head.

It was a beautiful and graceful being of the ocean.

Just as that memory passed, Sasuke's body hit the ocean. It was painful, he knew it would be, and he coughed in the water, bubbles escaping his mouth.

His instincts were kicking in without his say. They told him to swim, to kick his legs, to get to the surface and fill his lungs with air.

Just as his legs began kicking without his permission to do this, two arms wrapped around him.

"_I've been waiting for you. My Sasuke."_

_Naruto…_

He focused on the arms holding him, of the lips that were now pressed against his. He didn't need to breathe, didn't want to, all he needed was to feel the love and warmth flooding him, taking him deeper.

He wasn't crazy, or maybe he was, he didn't know or care. All that mattered was that Naruto was greeting him home. The pain that racked his body slowly began to fade as he gave his life to the ocean, to Naruto. He would abandon this shell so that his soul could be reunited with its other half and be whole once more.

Naruto would understand. He must have.

He had always wanted to escape with Sasuke through means of the ocean.

Now they could.

Feeling his soul detach from his body was surreal. Naruto's arms felt more real and there was no pain.

Only pleasure.

His body drifted away from them, discarded, and Sasuke was whole once more.

They would no longer have to worry about anyone judging them or trying to make their life harder. All they needed and had was each other. No one could come between them now. They couldn't even try. And they would never know.

Only the ocean knew their secret, the tale of their love.

And it never told.


End file.
